


Faux French

by DarkNymfa



Series: Immortal FAHC Temeraire [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNymfa/pseuds/DarkNymfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin attempts to make friends with French captains. He manages to fail spectacularly, but still makes life-long friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux French

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to include this in Gavin's origin story, but I felt like it would do better as an actual written piece, and felt like it was too different, style-wise, to include.  
> Also partly an experiment to see if I'm any good at writing actual stories for fanfics.

Gavin sat at his usual spot, at the base of Capitalis’ neck, in between his powerful wings. From here, he had excellent sight on what was ahead of them, and it was the easiest to communicate with Capitalis, although hearing each other was always difficult when they were in flight. Aside from that, it was also easier to judge how Capitalis was feeling, since Gavin could notice when the muscles of the dragon stiffened and when the beat of his wings slowed.

During their travels, Gavin had discovered that his dragon disliked the French, and he hadn’t grown fonder over them during the war between Britain and France. However, the war had been over for at least a decade (they had given up on keeping track of the year a long time ago) and Gavin felt like Capitalis could use some proof that the French really aren’t that bad.  
So when Capitalis slowed down and the muscles in his neck stiffened, Gavin saw his chance. Glancing over the shoulder of his dragon, he saw two dragons flying ahead of them, in the same direction as they were headed. The dragons were both black, one with yellow patterns and the other one with green. It looked like they were wearing full harnesses without armor, but Gavin couldn’t spot their crews. Weird.  
Regardless, he leaned forward to speak to Capitalis, who had already started turning away to avoid being seen.  
“Capitalis, can you try to catch up to them?”  
The dragon grumbled, but didn’t speed up.  
“Come on you big baby, you can’t avoid the French forever. Let’s go!”  
Another low growl, but Capitalis started flying towards the two dragons, although it was clear that he wasn’t very interested in making friends.

Once they started approaching, Gavin realized that the dragons they were approaching both only had their captain with them, despite wearing a full harness. However, both dragons were French breeds, and although both of them were smaller than Capitalis, one of them was a fire breather. The two of them could easily defeat Capitalis in a fight, but Gavin hoped it wouldn’t come to that.  
He stood up and waved at the captains, but neither they nor their dragons had noticed him. Slightly annoyed, he encouraged Capitalis to speed up some more and level out next to the French dragons. With a couple strong beats, Capitalis fell in behind the two dragons, so close he could bite their tails. Still waving, Gavin yelled a greeting towards the captains.  
“ _Salut!_ ”  
The two captains immediately turned around, and the one on the fire-breather looked incredibly angry. Gavin started regretting his decision already, but refused to back down. He and Capitalis were immortal anyway, he had nothing to lose.

The captain of the fire-breather attracted his attention first. The man looked fairly young, with windswept but short dark brown hair and a matching beard. He looked directly at Gavin, and his expression softened a little, as if he was too occupied studying the mysterious captain to keep up his anger. Deciding that this was probably his only chance at introducing himself, Gavin followed up his introduction, hoping that his French would be passable.  
“ _Salut! Je m’appelle Gavin_!” Before he could continue however, the angry captain rolled his eyes and grumbled an answer, in perfect French.  
“What kind of name is Gavin? That doesn’t sounds French at all!”  
Gavin could feel himself going red, and attempted to answer with a lie but couldn’t think of one.  
“It’s, uh, it’s not French. It’s British.”  
The already angry captain looked like he was getting even angrier, but before he could say anything the other captain loudly sighed. Gavin realized he hadn’t looked at the other captain at all, and when he did, he noticed that this one looked exactly like the first captain, except bored instead of angry. Noticing that he got the attention of Gavin, he added to the conversation in perfect English.  
“If you’re British, then why on Earth are you speaking French?”  
Gavin went even redder, and tried to stumble together an answer but failed to do so before the angry captain spoke, also in perfect English.  
“Yeah moron, we’re all British. Are you trying to impress us with your knowledge of other languages or something? Jeez.”  
“Well, if you’re British, then why are you riding a French dragon?” Gavin started getting annoyed by the weird twin captains.  
“Because why the fuck not, duh.” It was the quiet captain again, who looked like he was enjoying Gavin’s confusion.  
“Why the fuck did you want to talk to us anyway?” The angry captain seemed to have calmed down, although he was still frowning.  
“I wanted to prove to Capitalis that not all French people are assholes. But since you’re not French at all, it’s a pretty moot point, I think.”  
“Yeah, well done Gavin. You really proved me wrong.” The dragon laughed while he spoke, and the not-French captains started laughing too, much to the confusion of their dragons, who seemed to have lost track of the conversation.  
“Well, thanks for the laugh, but we need to get going again. Cheers, Gavin.” The captain of the fire-breather had stopped laughing, and waved to his dragon, who promptly sped up again. The other dragon also sped up to keep alongside, causing its captain to almost fall because he was still laughing.  
“Wait! Where are you going?” Gavin wasn’t sure why he asked, he just felt like it was important.  
“Somewhere, probably. Why would it matter to you?” The captain frowned.  
“Well, uh, we don’t have anywhere we want to go. Some company might be nice?”  
The captain looked like he was about to say no, but the other captain was too quick.  
“Yeah sure, why not. My name is Ray, and that’s Michael. And these are our dragons, Incendare,” he pointed to the dragon that Michael was riding. “And this is Mediam,” he pointed to the dragon he was riding.  
Capitalis sped up to keep up with the two other dragons while Gavin attempted to figure out the best way of phrasing his question.  
“So why are you out here all alone, riding French dragons?”  
Ray laughed.  
“That’s a story for a different time. We’ll tell you later.”


End file.
